User blog:Tahaym/Story
The Story Of Bee Swarm (Based on the way Bee Swarm was created, not exactly but whatever lol.) I can't comment on this blog anymore for some reason, so if you comment just know that I saw your comment and if you said something nice thanks! :) The Story Is finished! 'Chapter One: The Idea' Onett opened his laptop, it was 3 o'clock in the morning. Throughout the day he had been turning his laptop on and off trying to find an idea for the game he had been planning to make for the past week. His head was pounding with a splitting headache but he still persevered, knowing the perfect idea for a game would turn up eventually. Onett entered his laptop's password and sipped from the Dunkin' Donuts coffee he got earlier to keep himself up, although the cup was just about empty and had long cooled down, it helped push back the sleepiness that long threatened to consume him. His idea was to make a game on Roblox, the cherished game-creation platform that he discovered soon after finishing high school, but the real question was about what? The answer to that was maddening and Monday was fast approaching, and he still didn't have the faintest idea on what to make the game's concept about. He opened Roblox on Google Chrome, typed in his login credentials and pressed "Enter" on his keyboard and soon after he was greeted by the friendly face on his trademark yellow, blue, and red avatar. He started scanning the popular list for the umpteenth time that day hoping there would be some random game that would give the spark for the aim of his game, but once again, nothing. He sighed and burst into a coughing fit. "Stupid cough," he muttered to himself and limped into the kitchen due to having been sitting for hours, feeling the blood return to his legs. He poured honey into a spoon and swallowed it all. His doctor told him to take a spoonful every day as a supplement for his sore throat, he didn't like the taste much but, as he always said: "Doctor says, I do" putting a spin on the old saying. He groaned in disappointment, knowing that yet again he would have another sleepless night and would go to bed without an idea. 'Chapter Two: Eureka!' Onett stared at the bottle of honey, reading the fun fact that was written on the side. "Did you know that the average bee makes less than a gram of honey in its 6-8 week lifespan?" He smiled and remembered the day when he went camping with his father, he had been picking raspberries when he had accidentally disturbed an uncovered bee nest. Ten seconds later, he was running for his life with the swarm of bees buzzing angrily behind him and his father yelling to him to jump into the lake. He imagined how different the reputation of bees would be if they had smiling faces and their own personalities, he chuckled and started walking back to bed when he heard an angry meow in the darkness. "Sam!" he whispered calling to his cat. "Get over here, buddy!" he picked up the struggling tabby cat and dodged a playful swipe to his face "Sorry Sam, I couldn't play with you today, I was busy." He petted the soft fur and started thinking about how bizarre it would be for a bee to have a cat face, face first in a flower. "BEES!" Onett jumped out of bed, "THAT'S THE PERFECT IDEA FOR A GAME!" he had been up in bed for an hour mulling over his predicament when the idea of making a game with bees as the central subject popped into his head. Ideas were flowing into his head like water, and soon after he was dashing over to his laptop. Despite the coughing fit that had ensued as payment for yelling, he was feeling better than ever. He hurriedly logged into Roblox Studio and selected baseplate and started to experiment with coding for this game idea feeling more and more confident by the second. Little did Onett know then that he would create Bee mania across Roblox while he was coding that game... Category:2020SE Category:Completed and Submitted